


Scenes from an Italian Restaurant

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, Food, Multi, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Mentions of relationships that have occurred in the show, although nothing in great depth, slashy speculation on my part; let's say spoilers up to Danny taking Gabby out on a date, to be safe?<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I still have no ownership rights; I just enjoy making up my own stories in their world<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny remembers four times he's visited a certain restaurant<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Scenes from a Hat' weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. The scene I was given was: _Scenes from an Italian Restaurant_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds a restaurant that reminds him of ones he's enjoyed back in Jersey

Danny finds the Italian restaurant by accident. He goes inside on a whim and feels at home immediately; it's like a taste of Jersey for him. The familiar accent from the rotund owner behind the bar and the decor that's so similar to places he's loved back East ensure he'll be back, even before he tastes the excellent red wine and tucks into the sublime Spaghetti alla Puttanesca that has him closing his eyes in ecstasy.

~//~


	2. Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second important visit to the restaurant is with Rachel

He takes Rachel there in the brief interlude that was their second go around. Seeing the warm lights reflect in her brown eyes reminds Danny both of why he fell in love with her and of their favorite restaurant – the one where he proposed to her, and where she told him she was pregnant all those years ago – but the pleasant memories are pushed aside when she starts discarding olives from her Panzanella Bread Salad and it brings into his mind the scene in the same restaurant when she asked for a divorce.

~//~


	3. Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Gabby there too

Gabby enjoys the change from the Hawaiian places she's introduced Danny to, and he smiles at her expression over the same red wine he savored alone the first time he came here. She hasn't eaten Italian food much, and he enjoys introducing her to his favorite antipasto and suggesting choices from the pasta menu he thinks she'll like. As expected, the Tagliatelle ai Funghi is divine and Gabby loves it too. It's just a pity that Danny can't feel as much for her as he feels for the food.

~//~


	4. Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this visit to the restaurant seems like the best one of all

When he finally takes Steve to the restaurant, Danny's nervous that Steve will make some comment about the cholesterol level in the creamy sauces that are so prevalent in Italian food, but Steve surprises him by simply offering an admiring look around the place before ordering Bistecca alla fiorentina like he's been there before. Danny can't help the way his breath catches as he watches Steve swallow Danny's recommended red with obvious delight, nor can he ever remember feeling such warmth for someone as when Steve grins at him over the meal and toasts their partnership like it's a marriage made in heaven.

~//~//~


End file.
